Shura of Earth Dragon of Jurai
by kotei no seiryuu
Summary: Ryuu Kamina is a boy who saw things in his dreams since a child. However, in his new dream a king of a far away place will pass on, but must chose one of his three heirs. However, Azusa senses the pressence of another heir on earth OCxTennyoxsasamixfunaho
1. AN

Alright guy's and girls I decided I'm making a Tenchi Muyo Fan fiction, OC with originals. This will be an OC x Harem Fan fiction so I will give you the plotline of this Fan fiction. Just So you know they will be a little bit of Naruto and Yu Yu Hakusho Mixture, but only for certain attacks related to the OC and some for the Cannon.

So Here is the Plot!

Ryuu Kamina as a child had always had dreams, he would fly into the sky the was in the luminescent light and grasp wind with wings of light and a form the resembled all related deities of Japan, The simple dragon of might. As a child those dreams occurred often, till his mother died of an accident, when that event occurred, all of time stopped, his dreams of the wind and light gone.

Now at the age of 17, he sees little of those dreams, his training of martial arts and his illness which makes him lack emotion due to a heavy event. His once sense of liveliness at the age of nine all seemed to vanish. Though one night he had a dream, in a far distant place a older male of the age of forty was lying on what was looking as a death bed was suffering from an illness. That man was Azusa, emperor of Jurai, his only choice now was to find a successor to surpass him and lead the kingdom of Jurai. Only three successors he had, however he felt a powerful presence watch him and he gasped a stared at was like the visionary ghost of the young man, realizing that this one boy, maybe another et surprising heir to the throne.

So far that's about it, I'll make a prologue and it will be up very soon.


	2. prologue

It was a young breezing fall in the nearby Tokyo Prefecture, the area with fallen leaves and more so untouched land of the forest side and small farmlands and towns. A place where the wind blew gently and the people friendly and the life flourishing. In the town area and young boy of the age of nine played in the small playground. The monkey bars made of stainless steel and the toys, slides, and jungle gyms all designed perfect for a young child's dreams. Though this young child different, looks the same as some boys around his age aside from red eyes of that was his own and the wave up unnatural hair style He looked like any normal kid.

**(Picture a young Yusuke Urameshi hairstyle )**

This boy didn't have many friends, his slight humming was a beautiful one, it echoed with the breezing wind which made him feel whole. He didn't look at young girls his age or any others, he simply stared at the wild untamed skies that he felt was home. He close his eyes and felt the vibrant darkness which turned to dreams in his day awakening show him what he always say in his sleep. A divine light so peaceful and protective that it made him awestruck and creature of great symbolization of courage that it's territory was in fact the sky itself. That dream has been with him for many years and he took hold of it like a treasure, for that was a treasure. His family last name 'will of god' was brought from many generations ago and his full name meaning 'divine/ heaven dragon' was the name that his only blood relative gave him, his own mother.

His name was simply put as Ryuu Kamina

A voice called out to him, a female voice had awoken him from his day dream and he soon saw the similar red eyes that were his own, the females hair a bright red flaming hair. Her voice calmed his nerves as it was a voice that he never felt that it would leave him, a voice that would always cherish and protect him. This was the voice of his mother, the loving woman who took care and brought him to this world.

"Sochi, it's time to go home, you have to get ready for school tomorrow" She said with a smile.

Ryuu gave a slight pout and whined, "But I don't want to go to school Kaa-chan, I want to be with you!"

His mother giggled lightly and the signification of adolescent behavior that her son gave to her. She grabbed his hand and swung him off the small stairs of the play area of the play ground. She walked with the young boy hand in hand and smiled.

"I know you do Sweetheart, but you can't chose me over school now can you?" she asked. "Besides I want you to make friends, it's good for you to have some fun with other than me ne?" she said as she gave him a wink.

Ryuu looked at his mother, to most men she could look no older than twenty to twenty-five, but to him she was just simply who she was. He never knew his father and any other family he didn't truly know about. He smirked and looked away with a stubborn look.

"Fine…but I want ice cream" Ryuu demanded.

His mother chuckled as she looked at him, "Alright bratty child of mine" she said as they walked the street light. It was then that Ryuu stopped and stared into the distance he paused as he felt a dream, a place of beauty a planet surrounded by lush trees and waters. It was filled with piece and each tree was alive in it's own way. That planet felt a calling come to the young boy, it wanted him to here it's name, but he was hearing well. He hear the song full sound, but it was overcome with another great sound of a vehicle. Ryuu blinked as he felt his mothers hands push him forward to the side walk as she yelled his name. He didn't get a chance to look, he heard the thumbing sound of something being hit, something had been hit with such great force. He stopped his placed as he bent down and covered his ears hearing the thunderous sound and a small clatter of people come.

Soon a small voice called out to him and stopped and soon Came back as a rasping voice "Ryuu.."

Ryuu moved his hands away as he turned to stare at a immovable body, but a set of eyes looking at him. He whimpered and gasped with worry, his hands shaking with fear.

"K-kaa-chan" He said frightfully as he crawled toward her, sniffing from his nose as tears slowly came.

She looked at him with a feint smile, blood dripped from her mouth, her body injured and bruised up to the near flesh and bone. "Be a good boy for mommy okay?" she asked him.

When he didn't reply she kept her smile, "You'll have your dreams come to you one day…you'll be strong I know it. Be good…" she said as her eyes grew faint and her life had passed.

Ryuu looked at her with trembling fear, he shook her once, then twice, and soon repeatedly as he sobbed. He closed his eyes and whimpered as tears came and a loud scream echoed from his mouth. The pain of loss, the pain of seeing someone die had made him lose sight of his dream. That pain suppressed those dreams, released nightmares, and made a changed person out of him.


	3. A Shura's reunion and the meeting

It had been about eight years since the incident the streets of Tokyo, it wasn't the same for Ryuu. He had lost the ability to gain emotional contact, he had learned to gain some of his emotions back, however, could not process some without understanding. The loss of Ryuu's only family torn him and the loss of that one thing made him feel entirely inhuman. He was only a child placed in a orphanage only to be adopted into the distant Masaki Shrine at the age of eleven. He felt like an outcast even though there was three from the start, he was in fights with all the other kids and yet they chose the unemotional child. Yet he couldn't describe it, but he was more at peace and calm than he was at the Orphanage. Ryuu was relieved, he was well treated, he was grown to a well managed young man. It was only then that he felt at sixteen that is time to not be a burden, so he pack up a small bag, left a not, and left without another message.

It has been a year and a half and now the young man come back to the small city, his figured changed as it was more well toned with light tan skin, his height about a good six foot, and welter weight figure. Ryuu wore a pair of dark blue jeans, a tight black shirt with a white dragon and red flame symbol. He had a a pair of white sport wear shoes and a gray smooth jacket. He carried a small bag and what looked like a Katana attached to the bag. Ryuu looked down the town below and smirked as his hair breezed back as the wind pushed through.

"Seems I'm back home again…wonder how Tenchi-nii and Katsuhito-jiji will react to see me.. probably pissed." he said as he landed from the air to the hard ground, "it won't matter it will still be interesting."

The difference between who he was before though was not of his features, but of his new found gift. Over that year and a half he had come across and small island, isolated of the Ryu-Kyu frontline that was homed to a special kind of being. They were knowledgeable and yet wise. These people could tell there was something special of Ryuu and that reason was because he was part of who they were, an elemental. These elementals were descendants of the most powerful of shinobi during the old times. Before the shoganate it were these ninjas who were of the prime and after the rise of the imperialist once again, they had laid hidden in the shadows. Each element went into their own clan and soon they became secret enforcers of the planet, they learned the wisdom of life and the present age of humanity world wide, by their seer's foresight abilities. When Ryuu came, they had trained him in their arts, wisdom, and to find his inner element. In that year, Ryuu achieved more than he or the clan head of wind could expect out of him. His own element of the rare wind affinity. He had a reputation in the clan of the storm, One was the 'dormant dragon' as the other was 'Shura no Tenkaze' (Beast of divine wind).

A sunny day in the town, Ryuu sighed as he walked across the street, passing through a somewhat small crown, though the town wasn't as large before, there seemed to be sum amount.

'_This is what happened when your gone for two years. The ironic thing is that there truly is nothing that has changed' _He thought as he scratched the side of his face. He turned to a corner to still see the _special _designs. _'I wonder if they are still dumb asses'_

As soon as he looked away he took glimpse of a young girl with unusual blue hair crass the street. He puzzled as he couldn't help, but feel that sense of familiarity, someone from the past maybe? Then he quickly noticed the speeding car that came toward her and smirked. He rushed at great speeds beyond human and quickly gave her a light tap as he pushed her to the sidewalk. He turned his head to glane at the front of the car, he held out his left hand and smirked.

'_**Great Air Current!' **_

Soon the vehicle skidded as a great push of wind turned it to its side, stopping just a few feet away from where he was. Ryuu landed on both feet as he skidded from the push of force. He turned to look around, seeing people glance at him and groaned, quickly he rushed out of the four way street. Before he took from humans eye thought her looked at the corner of his eye to see the young girl stare back at him as he did her.

"Damn" He muttered, leaving the sight of the town.

It was only after a few minute with great stride that he was able to come across the field of which resided the great fields, clear lake and among them and well perfectly built house, it's architecture well built. He smirked, closing his eyes as his feet lifted from the ground and into the air quickly flying towards the house. His coming cause a slight wind to blow, gently he landed on ground and looked at the house. Ryuu looked at the house and smiled.

"Hasn't changed a bit" he said, but soon he paused as he hear a meow and looked down. He looked down and noticed a rabbit like creature by some carrots and paused. "For a second I thought I heard a meow from a cat…that was awkward" Then he looked at the rabbit and it meow once more and he froze.

"W-what?" He stumbled on his words as he pointed at it.

"Ryo-Ohki those are for dinner you twat!" a loud female voice came out as a silvery green hair woman grabbed the rabbit.

'_I think I'm at the wrong Address..I hope' _Ryuu thought, he coughed to cut through the small business and smiled. "Um..Hello I was wondering if Tenchi Masaki lives here?" he asked.

"Hm?" came a sound from the female as her yellows turned to stare at his red ones, "Yeah he lives here, what it to ya bub?" She questioned.

Ryuu slumped his head and sigh, _'Great…hes got a crazy one, just like I always said.' _He looked back up and chuckled, "Yeah..I'm someone he knows so I was wondering if her is here or not?" he asked.

The older woman stared at him and hummed a suspicious tone and disappeared, voices e heard from inside the house from outside and soon the door opened. A young man with short black hair with a rat tail came out. He was early twenties looked walked into the sunny outside.

"Been awhile..Tenchi-nii" Said Ryuu as he, giving a faint smiled at the older boy.

Tenchi raised a brow and looked closely and gasped, "R-Ryuu, it that you!" He yelled out.

"Of course it's me, who else call's you Tenchi-nii and has my hair" He told the male as he smirked.

"Sorry, but I would have thought you as the last person to come on this door step since you left" He said as he walked to Ryuu and placed his hand on the males shoulder. "But it doesn't matter, it has been over two years Ryuu, how have you been?"

"I've been alright, sorry I left, I couldn't explain entirely why I left, but I'm back now and I'll explain as soon as I can get this out of the way" he said as he jumped back from a power punch which hit the ground. Ryuu looked at the person who caused it, which was the same female who hot tenchi for him. "Well I must say that wasn't nice"

"Can it twerp, I saw you fly down here and don't you play dumb with me!" She yelled.

Tenchi got in between the two and frowned at her, "Ryoko what do you think your doing, this is my brother!" He yelled.

Ryoko stopped as he looked at Tenchi "But Tenchi, he flew! Not even you can do that!" She told him.

"Your right" Said Ryuu, getting the attention of both of them, "I'm pretty sure not even Tenchi-nii can do that, though from what I'm hearing you two have some things to say." Looking at them as how he got them on the spot.

Ryuu chuckled and began to speak once more, "Alright, I'll introduce myself clearly and tell you my brief story if you tell me yours how that?" he asked.

Knowing that Tenchi had no problem would have meant that Ryoko wouldn't either, judging by her lack of words and giving only a grunt as a reply.

"Good, then I guess you can bring whoever else lives with you to this little reunion ne?" he asked. Though soon Ryuu heard the gates open two voices wee chattering about and soon a younger voice chirpped out with happiness.

"Tenchi Nii-Chan, I brought the eggs and extra ingredients for dinner!" the voice yelled out, then stopped. "Hey wait, who is this?" she asked.

"Sasami, Ayeka, that's good now we'll be be all set them" Tenchi spoke. "Oh right..how can I explain this"

"Don't tell them yet…I'll tell them in due time" Was all Ryuu said softly.

Ryuu gave a quick turn around as he glanced at the familiar blue hair of the younger girl, who look no less now than around her early fifteens or so. He could remember simply as it only happened just thirty os so minutes. _'The girl from the street corners' _he thought as he process her appearance of light pink eyes and long pigtailed made blue hair. After doing so her turned to look at the female with her purple-black hair and down hair style. E hadn't seen her before, so he was simply suspicious now more than ever.

"Tenchi.." Ryuu said as he smirked and closed his eyes.

The older male looked at chuckled, "Yes?"

"Now you really have some explaining to do more than me really" Ryuu said as he gave the boy a grimacing look. "Have you become.. A playboy? Don't lie to me, I see all these women and I'm starting to wonder if there isn't anymore around" he spoke.

Tenchi frowned as he tried to hide a blush of embarrassment, "Of course not, why would I do such a thing!"

"I don't know, I'm not you" was all Ryuu had to say to silent the moment, soon though Ryuu felt the gust of wind pick up and he smirked. "Ah, seems that they are earlier than I expected them to be" he said as he closed his eyes and chuckled.

"Who are you talking about Ryuu?" Asked Tenchi with a raised brow.

"When I came back I had brought two of my friends with me from the clan, and well.." He paused as explosion hit the ground just a couple yards aside from them. "They are the rowdy bunch" He finished.

"Damn it Ikki, I told you we should have went West, but no, you didn't have to listen to me with your cocky attitude, we would have been here earlier if it wasn't for that" said as aggressive kids voice covered in the smoke.

"Says you jackass, your blonde hair and personality equals the true dumb shits of all, BLONDES! I mean you couldn't even give us the right directions fish cake!" Said an even much louder voice.

"It's Maelstrom you idiot, just because it has two terms doesn't mean I was called fishcake!" said the first voice.

As soon as the smoke cleared, the two figures was rubbing the dirt of their clothes. The fist male was a Blonde with spike blonde hair and light tanned skin, he stood about 5'11 and was decent in muscle, but look skinny, his Sapphire blue eyes were what would catch peoples attention other than his spikes sunny hair. The other on the other hand and wild spiked black hair and dark gray eyes, He was about an inch taller than the blonde, but had the same lean figure as the blonde and Ryuu.

"Ikki, Naruto, relax, your early so don't worry about it and shut up" He said softly.

The two looked at the red eyed male and grunted, looking away from each other like children.

Ryoko paused as spoke lightly, "These guys are a bunch of lunatics, are you sure that you want to trust them Tenchi?" she mumbled.

"As of now Ryoko…I wouldn't know what to tell you" He said as he felt sweat drop from his forehead.

Ryuu looked up at Ryoko and sighed, "you know for trying to make a secretive conversation you sure speak loud." Quickly receiving a growl from a quickly restraint Ryoko. "I told you I give you my story, I don't the stress like I did today" he said as he smirked.

The small group turned to look at each other, then quickly stared at the three males and nodded.

Ryuu smiled as he turned to stare at his companions. It was only then Ikki said as he looked at the group with a wild smirk, "then let's get started then" he said as both groups walked into the house.

**End **

**Next chapter: The Story and Shura takes a dream walk.**

**So what do you guy's think? Give me details, the next chapter will come out next week. My other story will come out this weekend, so keep watch! ^_^ **


	4. The Story and Shura Takes a Dream Walk

Ryuu sat on the opposite couch with his companions, Ikki and Naruto as they stared at the large group of one boy and many girls. He waited as he felt the silence come to an end with Ryoko's abrupt voice.

"So are you going to tell us or what, we don't like the suspense ya know" She blurted out. The others around her groaned as sweat had dropped to the sides.

"It would be nice if you could calm down, I mean it's not like I'm not going to rush it all at once" he said as he flat face.

Ryoko groaned as she quickly slammed her feet onto the table and smirked, "I've had it with you, you arrogant punk. Tell us who the hell you are or else-" The she froze as she felt the dead set glare from Ryuu. That glare could easily tell that he could hold his own against anyone here, including herself if it must. Slowly Ryoko sat down and smirked.

Ryuu smiled lightly and sighed, he was about to speak until a propped yelled robot was attached to his head, quickly with lightning speed the same event occurred with the two boys beside him and all rubbed their head in sync.

"Alright..mind telling me what this is?" Ryuu asked as he stared at them, "And which one put it one our heads?"

"That would be me!" said a excited voice came about as a woman with long red hair in a propped up ponytail appeared as she moved around in a what looked like a hologram chair with a as well Hologram computer.

"I'm sorry, but after hearing all the commotion from outside I just couldn't wait but to test you for a lot of things" the redhead said with s snicker of joy. "Oh the interest of human kind so amazes me" She said softly.

Naruto looked at her and groaned, "Mind tell my who the hell you are lady?" he questioned before getting electrocuted. After the shocking event ended, Naruto groaned as his body had been steaming with heat. "ugh…troublesome woman" he said as he slowly looked at her with a tweaked eye.

"I'll have you know that I don't like to be called a lady, I liked to be called lady, I'm more of the 'super genius type', however I can see why you wouldn't know that" She said as she grimaced at the blonde hair, which almost reminded her of her exact opposite house.

Ikki groaned and Ryuu smirked softly as he turned to glance at the female, "Sorry for my friends lack of knowledge I suppose" He told her. "However, he has said one thing right, we don't know who you are. Mind telling us who you are _Ms. Super Genius_? " Ryuu questioned.

The short female glanced at the young an and smirked, _'oh…I think I'll be very interested during my study with him' _she thought. She spoke, "Well I'm Washu the greatest genius in the universe!" she said with pride. "Though Washu is fine as well, I think that is fine for your primitive lifestyle" Washu said, stroking her red hair back.

All three boys slumped their heads and groaned _'What a smart ass!' _they all thought in sync. The others on the opposite side chuckled with guilt as they rubbed their heads. "Sorry about Washu, she tends to listen in, but only hear bits and pieces" said Sasami.

Ryuu looked up and smiled, He gazed at light red eyes with his own red colored eyes. "Don't worry about it's nothing we have to complain about, besides we've been called worse than what she called us." The two boys beside him coughed and he glanced at them, "What, you know it's true, we had to fight the earth clan just because they were being ignorant, saying earth will always be better, but we proved them wrong." The male glanced at them with a puzzling face.

"Yes, but that's not the point moron, you have a story to tell" Naruto told Ryuu.

Ryuu groaned and closed his eyes and sighed softly, "Well first off we might as well tell our stories first, that way it will be simple and I can get into mine" Ryuu said. He turned to Look at Ikki and smirked, "Mind giving them a brief of yourself, so Naruto can give them the full detail of the story about us and I can tell them my part. " Ryuu said softly as he closed his eyes.

Ikki smirked lightly as he nodded and soon turned to the group, he glanced them with his auburn red eyes and smiled. "Alright, where do I begin? Oh yes, my name is Itsuki Minami, but I preferred to be called Ikki. I'm seventeen years old and I'm gaurdian of the sky road" he said as he smirked.

"Sky road?" Ayeka asked as she glanced at the boy.

"It's one of the legendary eight roads where we are from, though it's one of the few remaining roads in the world since the other regalia's haven't responded to the others among the lands, though we haven't tried all. The regalias are weapons of the kings, usually they are a pair of shoes, but the tend to transform when you unlock their full potential" Ikki told them. "My family is the second clan in power over the wind fields of the Kyuushu Islands."

The group among the opposite side puzzle with questioning and stared more focused at the male which felt startled. He glanced at Naruto and coughed lightly.

"Naruto, I think it's your turn now" he said as he dove behind the couched and his from the group.

Naruto glanced behind him with agitation 'I'm going to kill Crow hear when I'm done with this shit' he said as he growled within his throat. He glance toward them and smirked. "Okay, my name is Naruto Tatsumaki, though I prefer to Naruto Uzumaki. I was Named after my grandfather, who was the last Shinobi leader within what is now the Kyuushu Islands, though he ended shinobi rule, we became elementals of seperate islands. Some are unionized islands which hold the diversity of all elementals, while some are of only one, due to fear of acceptance among the other elementals. I'm seventeen years old, heir to the Tatsumaki clan and future leader of the wind elementals." Naruto said.

"Excuse me did you just say Ninja descendant?" Tenchi questioned.

"Ninja, what on earth are those, scholars?" Ryoko said, giving a yawn of boredom and looked at Tenchi.

"They were one of the foremost formidable warriors and assasins, in the older periods of Japan. However, I'm guessing these kind were special right?" Tenchi Asked Naruto.

"Yes…we helped little in your wars, but we did cause great damage to your ships if you crossed territory in that time" Naruto spoke softly. "Now then…I can't explain anything else unless necessary or of dire importance, so if you excuse me" He said. Naruto slowly got up from the couch and walked outside, sitting on the balcony near the lake.

Tenchi looked at Naruto's coming of isolating himself and spoke, "Is there something wrong with him?" he asked.

Ryuu smirked, "no, it's just that he isn't comfortable with new people and talking about his life" He said. "Naruto is the future heir to his people, this is just a step to what he must do, his power is going to bethe one day his people will rely on just like his father and grandfather" Ryuu told Tenchi.

"It sounds like he bears more than a burden than a proudful life" spoke out Ayeka.

Ryuu glanced to the side staring at Ayeka, "His grandfather …well his grandfather was a host to a demon…a fierce beast that was renowned to many as a god. During around that time there were children in the late days of powered Ninja who held nine demons, those children were called Jinchurriki or more so 'power human sacrifices' to a demon with a certain number of tails for the sense of power over the others. The went from the first as the weakest and the ninth as the strongest…his grandfather held the nine tailed demon fox, known as Kyuubi no Yoko. It's nine tails caused the earth to shake and Tsunami's to be formed" Ryuu said. "Ironic as well the first and second hosts were related to him, his mother and great grandmother by three generations. To Naruto his grandfather was hope, but his grandfather put that hope to him" Ryuu said as he grew silent.

" That sounds quite deep coming from someone who's a know it all" Said Ryoko.

"…I know it because I'm Naruto's cousin…my father who passed onto life was Naruto's uncle" The male said sipping the small tea cup , placing it back down after everyone looked away.

"I- I'm.-" Ryoko said , but was quickly interrupted by Ryuu.

"I think it's a bout time I told my story then, my life. Well, I'm Ryuu Kamina, I lived in the country side of Tokyo, not more than about two hours from here. My mother died when I became the age of nine, it was only two years later that I was adopted into the Masaki family." Ryuu told them, a smile gracing upon his lips and feeling he memories of pain, yet life of filling experiences of maturity and kindness were within his mind. "I had a good life..yet I felt something was there waiting for me, so I left about the age of fifteen and traveled a little and well I met these two after floating off the shores due to a violent storm a few months later." Ryuu said softly as he rubbed his head, he knew something was wrong when he pressed the button, it was just minutes later when the boat exploded a moment before he realized. "So I found out my heritage and well got trained and now I'm here, that's the fast piece" He said as he coughed.

"That wasn't very detailed, sounded quite boring to me" Said Ayeka.

"Boring? How about you try and get eaten by some super large wolves and see what happens" He smirked as he closed his eyes.

"I find it quite interesting, tell me, how did these super human beings come to posses this power?" Asked Washu.

"Well since you weren't around I'll say it again, they were former ninja of an elite kind who possessed the power to conjure the elements with their energy. Now I guess they adapted it to where it's just instinct possibly" Ryuu told Washu. "We had five elements, but one said to have died out so we have four now. It's not rare, but some elementals interbreed with one another if they are in the integrated islands. Those in the single islands are considered radicals most of the time." Said the young red eyed male.

"I see, interesting" Said Washu as the female hummed in thought 'this sounds familiar…but I can't put my mind to it, I'll have to test them' she thought with a giddy feeling.

"Yet, we don't intend to fight unless necessary, but we do hold up tournaments or something of that sort" Ryuu told her.

Ryoko groaned as she listened, "Damn you sound like Juraians and there self righteous and nature loving ways." Though quickly received a hit in the head by the dark purple brunette that was the princess of Jurai herself.

"Is there a problem with that Ryoko!" questioned the demanding princess.

"Yeah there's a problem, I'm stuck with the most annoying one!" she growled as the two bumped heads several times, sparks flying with furry.

Ryuu stared at them with wide eyes, his eyes became dull as he was surrounded by darkness. "Did you just say.. Jurai?" he asked.

Sasami looked up and smiled as he asked, "Well from where me and my sister come from, it's a planet called Jurai, it's-" Though she didn't finish as a loud thump hit the floor, Ryuu unconscious on the floor. Sasmi gasped, tunning to the young male and shaking him. "Something's wrong, he's not waking up!" she said.

Tenchi got up and shook the male profusely and smirked, "What happened?

Ikki smirked as he looked at them, he chuckled, giving a good yawn as he spoke. "Don't worry about him, he's just having one of his dream like states, it's foresight where we come from"

"Foresight?" Tenchi Questioned.

"It's a rare ability some of us have, it allows us to walk though dreams, see some glimpse of the future, or be a simple ghost to people, no matter how far." Ikki said. He glanced at Keiton and smiled, "just don't worry to much, he'll be back in a few minutes" He said.

**DREAM STATE**

Ryuu glanced at the scenery of the sky he was falling in, his astral mind form was like a ghost only problem is, he wasn't no ghost. He yelled as hr landed back hard on the ground The male groaned, feeling the twine of pain after falling so far to the deepest parts of his foresight. Why his mind did this to him, for Kami sake he didn't even want to know.

"Ouch…" He groaned out, after a minute he finally sat up and sighed, quickly jumping to his feet and stretching his body. "I hate this, it wasn't like this when I was a damn kid. I swear life hates me more and more on the inside" He said. He paused to hear coughing, loud at that. Ryuu walked to the center of it all, he was within a large bedroom, maids and a male with long purple hair sickly in his bed. One of the nurses smirked as she left the slowly eased man in the bed and walked to where two females in delicate and high class alien like dresses, one with brunette hair, the other resembling Sasami's. The nurse frowned as she slowly spoke of the mans condition.

"His condition is getting worse…not even the medication the doctor gave him or any of the healings are doing much.. I'm afraid possibly within less than six months lord Azusa will be-" though she was stopped as the brunette haired female raised her hand and shook her head.

"We knew this would happen by seeing how frail his body is becoming as of late…we knew this would be inevitable. It's up to us as we need a new heir to the throne" She said.

The nurse and bowed, "Lady Funaho…Lady Misaki, good luck" she said as she walked ou of the room with the others following behind.

Ryuu puzzled as he huffed, the male walked closer toward the curtains of the larg bed and pulled them to get a clear view of the male on the other side. As he copuld see perfectly well the older male had long purple dark hair, similar to Ayeka's in a way, but he also bore a will groomed beard. His body looked pale and face older looking than the outer line of it's younger reflection. By the looks of it all, the males body was as well growing very weak.

Ryuu smirked as he closed his eyes and sighed, "So this is the king of Jurai" he said softly as he closed his eyes and sighed. "To think that the place I dreamed of was inhabitable, but feels like a part of me that is missing" he said softly and closed his eyes.

"Maybe it is because feel a connection to this planet" said a voice which shocked the young teen. He glance down to find the older male, the king himself, staring at him. "It is strange, I am well interested that a young man such as yourself is astral projecting himself into this room."

"Astral projecting? I find it odd being call that, but okay" he said as he chuckled and closed his eyes. "I suppose it's an honor to meet you Azusa-san" he said softly.

Azusa chuckled as he closed his eyes and coughed, once he felt comfortable and smiled lightly. "I suppose it's a honor to meet you young lad, though I must say, who are you"

"I'm Ryuu Kamina, I'm an earthling I believe, Washu is giving me a weird vibe saying that she wants to test me" he said.

Azusa's eyes went slightly wide and paused, _'Kamina, He couldn't be…Alkaid's son?_' he thought. Though when he heard of Washu he smirked, "You live with Tenchi and the girls?" he asked, receiving a nod from the male. "Well this is interesting indeed, what relation do you have with them" he said softly.

"Well I'm an adopted son of Katsuhito, so I'm like tenchi's uncle in a brother relation kind of thing" Ryuu mumbled as he got slightly confused.

"And your Parents?"

"Father died when I was young, my mother died when I was nine in an accident…" Ryuu said softly.

Azusa paused as he smirked softly in deep though, "Their b=names..can I get their names?" he asked,

Ryuu paused as he thought about it and shrugged, "Sasuke Tatsumaki and Alkaid Kamina, my mothers changed her maiden name before I was born she said" He said softly.

"Azusa's eyes widened lightly, his mouth gaped. "So your-" but his speech stopped when the male was quickly fading out of his astral from, within seconds he was gone.

**Azusa POV (it's small so nothing much)**

The older male coughed lightly as he got up out of his bed, he used his will power to move to his wives, though fell to a knee to catch a breath. Quickly his spouses came to his aid and he spoke "W-we must go to earth" he said softly s he panted.

Funaho looked at him and smirked, "Why is it now at this time dear?" she asked.

Azusa stared at the woman "Because …we have found another heir to the throne" he said softly.

**TBC**

**After two and a half weeks of wasting precious time and schooling, I have finally finished this chapter. Sorry it's taking me so long to post it's just now that I have class that I ACTUALLY do work at home with, I need to keep it good, asides from that I want to do get some good grades lol. **

**So I'll have my other story Moonlight Sun up with it's new chapter soon, I'm sorry I've been busy. Now I've come up with a solution from this cause this is going to show some things related to Yu Yu Hakusho, Naruto and Tenchi Muyo, the only thing I allowed other than Naruto was the Character Ikki from Air Gear. So now I'm coming up with a solution, I'm going to put two others pieces or mixture into this as well I would prefer to have one more OC just so that I can make a arch rival-friend to my OC so that there will be some fight scenes until the true enemy comes out. **

**So here's what I'm possibly going to do for this it's either these choices, but I'm only putting one in and they are.**

**Star Wars**

**Kaze No Stigma**

**Prototype**

**Please let me know for one of the choices you like best, also for the OC I am allowing to have one person make the OC for my OC's arch rival. Just give me a detail story of him, discription and picture and I'll let you know I decided. I'm also looking for a Beta reader/partner as well! **

**Also Review and keep on reading.^_^**

**Next chapter: Battle, Calm, Meeting**


End file.
